


The Gonnagle's Tale

by MrProphet



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	The Gonnagle's Tale

Sae, there wa’ yon big job, bit o’ a prat; sae dim he went and stole a cup fra a faerie mound. Thought he could get away wi’ it and sell yon cup in town fer a tidy sum.

He went down tae the toon and intae the inn an’ started bletherscatin’ about this cup; offerin’ tae sell it tae anyone wi’ the money an’ the interest. Of course, even if they ha’ the money, nay one were interested, seein’ as he told them all where the cup ha’ come fra, an’ nay one else were daft enough tae want a faerie cup.

There yon mudlin is then, wi’ a faerie cup an’ nae money, an’ o’ course the Queen’s mob start creatin’ laldy fer him. His milk turns sour an’ his sheeps get sick an’ his dogs start turnin’ up glued tae the ceilin’ o’ a mornin’; ye know, usual business.

Now, he’s a daftie an’ a scunner, but no a complete fool, sae he goes tae see the local hag. She tells him, seein’ as how she knows a thing or twa, tae take yon cup back and hope yon faeries see yon funny side.

O’ course, they didnae an’ they sicked a horde o’ magic weasels oop his trousies, which just shows that you shouldnae mess wi’ a faerie mound i’ the first place. They ne’er see the funny side.


End file.
